Adieu, Palo Alto
by Sauterelle
Summary: Une semaine après la mort de Jessica, les frères Winchester quittent Palo Alto  désolée pour le résumé pourri .


**_Pour ceux qui relisent l'histoire, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'erreur que j'ai faite dans mon résumé remarquée dans une review (merci de m'avoir prévenue). C'est en effet une semaine APRÈS la mort de Jessica que se déroule l'histoire et non avant. Pas fais attention. Encore désolée.  
_**

_**Me revoilà avec ce petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment, après avoir revu quelques épisodes de la saison 1.**_

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.  
_**

* * *

_**Adieu, Palo Alto**_

Installé dans la voiture à la place du mort, Sam attendait que son frère aie finit de nourrir l'Impala. Après une semaine de recherches vaines, les deux frères quittaient Palo Alto et la Californie pour le Michigan. Sam avait longtemps cherché des arguments pour rester, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'en avait aucun et qu'à la fin, son frère avait raison. Il était temps pour eux de quitter cette ville, et cet Etat.

Sam avait la gorge étrangement nouée. La dernière fois qu'il avait quitté la Californie, c'était pour visiter les parents de Jess en Arizona. Ils avaient pris ensemble le bus pour quitter l'état avant de louer une voiture et rouler jusqu'à la petite ville où vivaient les Moore.

Sam savait pertinemment qu'il quitterait cette ville pour longtemps, Dean évitera les lieux pour ne pas raviver de douloureux souvenirs, tout comme la famille Winchester fuyait la ville de Lawrence comme la peste depuis le tragique évènement qui s'y était produit. Sam savait également que tout espoir de mener une vie normale était réduit à néant. Il ne pourrait pas vivre comme tout le monde, il n'aurait jamais la vie sauve et normale dont il rêvait tant.

Son téléphone sonna et le tira de sa rêverie. Il sortit le cellulaire de sa poche avec lassitude. Depuis la mort de Jessica, il avait reçu de nombreux messages et appels de ses amis de la Fac pour le soutenir. C'était vrai que Sam leur avait à peine parlé à l'enterrement de sa petite-amie. Sam s'attendait donc à un appel de Becky, ou Peter… A la place, il tomba sur un numéro à la fois inconnu et familier. Titillé par la curiosité, Sam décrocha.

-Allô ?

Une voix féminine, chaleureuse et tremblante, lui répondit. Aussitôt, Sam porta la main à ses yeux remplis de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il était à peine conscient de Dean qui était appuyé contre l'Impala et qui l'écoutait d'une oreille.

-Ah… oui, bonjour, Erica… oui, oui moi aussi…

Dean fronça légèrement des sourcils. D'habitude, Sam se contentait de répondre à ses amis d'une voix brisée. Mais là, son frère semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Qui était cette Erica pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Depuis la mort de sa petite-amie, Sam n'avait pas versé une larme.

-Je sais… les… les funérailles ont eu lieu jeudi dernier, je suis désolé…

Dean soupira. Les funérailles, c'était un truc qu'il détestait cordialement. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien, il savait qu'il avait assisté aux funérailles de sa mère avec son père. Ils avaient laissé Sammy chez une voisine et ils avaient assisté à cette cérémonie sinistre et presque parodique. Dean savait très bien qu'il ne restait plus rien de sa mère, son corps avait été complètement réduit en cendres dans l'incendie. Mais la communauté avait tenu à offrir à sa mère un digne enterrement et c'est donc un cercueil vide qu'ils avaient mis en terre. Pour Jessica, c'était pareil.

-C'est vraiment très gentil, mais… je ne peux pas.

Sam semblait reprendre contenance. Sa voix était toujours triste, mais tremblait moins.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, je prends une année sabbatique avec mon frère.

Voilà donc le bobard que racontait Sam à ses amis. Une année sabbatique. Dean aurait presque rigolé si la situation n'était pas aussi triste. On ne pouvait pas considérer la chasse comme du repos. Loin de là, même si Dean préférait largement poursuivre un loup-garou dans la forêt en pleine nuit plutôt qu'étudier enfermé dans un bureau.

-Oui, le fameux grand frère… oui, je reprends contact… Non, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Sam soupira.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Erica, pour vous et George.

Dean se pinça les lèvres. Il savait que Sam se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver Jessica. Il estimait que c'était de sa faute, et qu'il aurait dû lui dire qui il était vraiment, même si pour Dean, tout ça n'était qu'un paquet de conneries. Sam n'était pas médium, il n'avait pas pu prévoir ce qui s'était passé.

-J'essaierai, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Merci beaucoup, Erica. Au revoir.

Dean entendit le petit bip, puis il entra et s'installa derrière le volant. Sam avait une tête à faire déprimer des mort-vivants.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit le grand frère.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas. C'était… c'était la mère de Jessica.

Oh. Voilà pourquoi Sam semblait si abattu. Il devait être pas mal familier avec celle qui aurait pu être sa belle-mère pour l'appeler par son prénom.

-J'ai passé un été avec eux, Jess tenait à me présenter.

Sam soupira. Dean resta silencieux, puis il proposa d'une petite voix :

-On peut rester encore un peu, si tu veux.

Sam regarda le panneau « Bienvenu à Palo Alto ! » dans le rétroviseur. Il se renfrogna et demanda :

-Combien de temps avant d'arriver dans le Michigan ?

Dean hocha doucement la tête, et démarra la voiture.

_**

* * *

**_

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._**


End file.
